


Dead

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [1]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the "A Stranger's Point of View" series,<br/>A boy in orange headphones changes my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

I died two years ago.

It wasn't dramatic, or traumatic, or anything. I just went to sleep and woke up dead.

But, one day I met a teenager, with orange headphones and a carefree smile.

He asked me why I was alone.  
I told him I was dead, not many people can see me.  
He said he knows a lot of dead people, and that I'm definitely not one of them.

He comforted me, gave me hope. No one else had done that. They just looked at me as if I was odd.

Now I can say; I am alive.


End file.
